The Last Night
by TriggertheDragon
Summary: Saphira is in a state of deep depression and is about to commit suicide. Eragon does everything he can to keep her from Killing herself. Very depressing, but becomes better in the end. Songfic by Skillet. Rated T for attempted suicide.


**This is a songfic using the song Last Night by Skillet. This is NOT an ExS story it is very depressing but it lifts up again**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or Last Night_**

* * *

**The Last Night**

Saphira had been depressed ever since Thorn was killed. She hadn't moved for over a month. She was starving herself, and she couldn't live on knowing that the dragon race was going to be extinguished and there was nothing she could do about it. Eragon was hiding outside the cave where his dragon was sulking. He could hear the blue dragoness, saying something along the lines of '_I'm sick of this; I'm ending it now.'_ Eragon looked in and saw her had her claws up against her neck; ready to deliver the fatal blow that would end the dragon race. Eragon raced in and grabbed her paw just before she was about to kill herself.

"Saphira, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

_I'm the last dragon on the planet I might as well just end it now and save myself the grief of an eternity, _She replied.

"As long as I am breathing, you are to live as well."

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last night_

_feeling like this_

_You don't understand what it is like to be in my position Eragon,_ She shot back with tears in her eyes.

_I just came to say goodbye_

_Didn't want you to see me cry_

_I'm fine_

"Saphira, I don't care if the world literally falls apart around you, unless I am already gone we will die together, and I am not ready to die yet"

_But I know it's a lie,_

_This is the last night you spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

"Plus there is no way I can live without you," Eragon continued, "I have been with you, and you with me, ever since you hatched, if you leave I will feel as if I have lost Roran again, without you; I have nobody left."

_The last night you spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_Eragon, I know, _she started, _but there is still nothing to save me or my race. There is no reason left for me to live. _

"You may be the last but wouldn't you like to let the dragons end on better terms than suicide?"

_Everybody says everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you_

_They don't know you at all_

"You may think you have no reason to live but you still have me," Eragon started, "Everyone back at the Varden is telling me that this is just a bump in the road and you will recover but if I had listened you'd be dead right now."

_So sick of when they say_

_This is just a phase she'll be okay_

_She's fine_

_Eragon, why must you make me endure this torture, I just want t die, why can't you just let me go?_

"If you leave then I will follow, Did you not hear me when I said you are all I have left in this world."

_But I know it's a lie,_

_This is the last night you spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you need me to be_

_The last night you spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_The last night away from me…_

_Eragon, _she started, _I just realized that you are the only person in my life that has ever shown any real compassion. Thorn was a jerk and Shruiken was just a coward I don't need either of them to be happy_

_The night is so long when_

_Everything's wrong if_

_You give me your hand I will_

_Help you hold on_

_Tonight…_

_Tonight…_

"Saphira, that was not the only reason I came here." He reached into his knapsack and pulled out a green dragon egg. Saphira shrieked with joy

_I can't believe you were able to save him_

"This is the last night you'll spend alone, Saphira," the egg then hatched in Eragon's hand and another bond was made between him and the green dragon.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll hold you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

The green hatchling laid itself against Saphira's forearm and fell asleep in her grasp. Eragon smiled at the sight and looked back at the now content dragoness and smiled. No longer would she feel the pain of loneliness.

_I won't let you say goodbye_

_And I'll be your reason why_

_The last night away from me…_

_Away from me._

Eragon and Saphira laughed aloud as the hatchling finished his song through a hardy yawn

* * *

**Werent expecting that now were you?**

**Plese review and Please give me other suggestions of good songs for the rest of the series**

**R&R**


End file.
